warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gallius
Overview The planet Gallius used to reside in the Nerio sector. It was an imperial luxury world that was originally an asteroid but was covered with habitats to allow humans to live on it. It was destroyed in M41.145 by an invading fleet of Chaos forces.It had very few resources or civilians on it at the time so its loss was not too great to the strength of the sector but for its economy, Gallius had brought in money as a tourist area in an otherwise quiet region of the galaxy. History It was first formally turned into a human settlement in M40.783 by a wealthy governor of the planet Syprios seeking to make a fortress as a lookout for any invading forces. After the governor became disinterested and unable to fund the settling of the local hunk of rock its construction as a fortress was halted. Some of the workers stayed behind by choice and some were simply left there against their will. Gallius was known as a place for the poor and down on their luck, sometimes drawing in refugees from Mazul,until another man of wealth from Corbonis sought to turn the dwarf planet into a resort for himself and his friends. With the majority of the workers already there construction began shortly after. Many of the buildings were stripped of barracks and armories and were replaced with spas and hotels. Eventually after several years of construction the entire planet had been covered in areas of poshness and nobility that only the insanely rich or people of great renown were allowed to visit. Many of the workers were deported or were kept as scullery servants to work in the businesses on the planet. Construction All of the habitats were constructed in the same ways so that visitors, regardless of their location, had the same experience. To start from the bottom up would take you all the way from the slums of the workers to the spires that the manager of each location lived in. There were a total of four of these habitats on the planet, two on the poles and two on each side of the equator. In size they were all the same size externally (but varied somewhat underground) averaging about two square miles. The Slums The slums were where the servants and workers lived. The slums were actually the most well protected part of the entire planet as they were the bunkers of the original fortresses and so they are the least damaged of all Gallius' few remaining structures. They were also the least changed of the original buildings as none of the tourists were supposed to ever see them. However some guests did stay here, those seeking security and privacy, for a time one of the seedy, ramshackle hotels provided a refuge for the most infamous criminal Gallius ever produced. These facilities were cramped and dimly lit with the bare essentials being the only thing that was installed, like the rest of Gallius they remain uninhabited. The buildings are dull and possess little beauty aesthetically speaking. Much of the lighting throughout the slums was scarlet red emergency lights, the normal lighting either burning out long ago or being stripped out to be used in the more refined areas. Ground Level - The Lobby The entrance to the habitats and the first thing a tourist would see. All of the "lower end" of the rich would go here to have shopping sprees and eat meals that cost as much as a manufactorum worker's wages for a year. Most of the shops were located here and this level had light security forces stationed at the entrances to monitor the people coming in and to keep the peace. This part of the facility was open at all times to visitors but lacked any hotels as they were all on the second floor thus ensuring only the upper crust of the rich had the privilege of having every need met by illustrious hotels. The Second Floor This floor contained the more expensive services, such as genetic or body enhancements and the hotels. Access to this level was by invite only from the manager of the respective habitat. Typically the only people to be seen here are Rogue Traders of considerable wealth, planetary governors, or high ranking politicians, once hosting a delegation of tribal leaders from Fidea Prime and periodically hosting traders from House Wahrheialte. It had a bolstered security force that were always on the lookout for assassins and guests were constantly checked for weapons or other illicit items. Every structure on this level was eye pleasing, whether it's a utility shed or a multistory hotel. The servants who worked on this level were the same as those found on the lower levels but they were often more refined; employers paying to have their appearance altered, clothes tailored, and speech trained to be more soothing/friendly. The Spire This is where the manager of a habitat ran things from his several cogitators and where the headquarters of the local security forces resided. This level was only accessible if you were a guard, a prisoner, or the manager and was never visited by anyone else. It was rather plain compared to the lower levels (excluding the slums) as it wasn't meant to impress. Security It lacked the protection of a PDF or IG regiment due to the population rarely ever getting to more than one hundred thousand people. They made up for this by having a personal security force of former Imperial Guard members or any guns for hire who were suitably reputable. There were only a total of ten thousand security guards on the entire planet at any given time and they were very lightly armed as it was rare that there was ever an actual need for them. There were two types of security personnel: the ground level guards and the second floor guards. Each were armed with different equipment and vary in levels of training and knowledge of the habitats. Ground Floor guards were equipped with - * Las-pistols * Nightsticks * Security Cards * Grey Fatigues Second Floor guards were given - * Las-rifles * Flak Armor * Elevator Access Cards * Security Cards * Grey Fatigues Notable locations The Moonlight Opera House This theater saw performances far more diverse than just opera, playing host to stage productions and musical acts from the Nerio system and beyond. The Moonlight took over a year to complete as the curtains were custom made on Syprios, the food and drink that were offered at the small café came from Syprian farmland. The stage, chairs and private boxes were built of wood imported from Corbonis, the silverware was made of metal from the hills surrounding Wyrham. Even Necro contributed providing spotlights, art displays and hand painted sets for the first performances. The Opera House often drew in prestigious guests, including a Tempered Souls Captain who attended the opening night of an opera telling the story of Etocles Metaxes and Alethea Rokos. Anson Photography Studio Owned and operated by Anson Naedele for decades the studio specialized in art of all kinds before its destruction, paintings from Necro, statuary, mosaics and jewelry. However the majority of his income came from photography. The subjects were commonly visitors looking for some keepsake of their visit, the rugged terrain outside the habitats or promotional images for the other businesses on Gallius. Like those other businesses, the Studio was destroyed taking an unknown number of lives with it. The Indigo Heart A nightclub located in the upper level of the Northern Polar habitat it was popular with many of the world's visitors and upper class citizens. It offered large windows always showing the stars, dim lights, thundering music and beautiful people alongside fine liquors and rich foods. It is said that Dominic Wahrheialte, then head of House Wahrheialte was introduced to Syprian wine upon a visit here. The true attraction was on the upper level, private rooms where men who were wealthy enough could spend their evenings, or at least a few hours of them in the company of exotic women from all over the Nerio sector. Even security officers were known to spend their off hours here from time to time, taking advantage of discounted rates. The Rogue Trader and several lieutenants also took part in this service, giving their companions four times their usual rates showing off both their wealth and generosity. The Indigo Heart would later help bring about Gallius' downfall. Alysha Nulaati and Suellen Maedke would lead a cult that undermined Gallius' defenses and supplied information to the incoming invaders. They were captured by security only hours before the fleet arrived. Medicae Novum Hominum A clinic specializing in possibly illegal and borderline heretical, body modifications and gene therapies it was a popular location with the image obsessed wealthy of Corbonis and those simply driven by vanity and could pay for the services offered. The doctors and nurses employed there kept their client list strictly confidential, those who underwent treatments never spoke about them. Security and the system's Arbites looked at this with suspicion but allowed them to continue operating, there was never proof of any wrongdoing and it simply wasn't worth the effort to shut down. Famous People Alysha Nulaati and Suellen Maedke Both were born on Corbonis in 109 M41, the daughters of two influential city dwelling families. Given the best education their families could afford they could have chosen any career but were still drawn to the glamour of the nightlife giving into their own inner hedonism in their late teenage years They very quickly realized that they could make a living catering to the desires of the wealthy men around them. Tired of working for others they went into business together in 139 after a lifetime of friendship so close they were almost sisters. They built the Indigo Heart and turned it into a popular tourist destination. Amongst other things they were known for their anti drug policies, handing out a lifetime ban on anyone selling or using narcotics on the property. They turned to Chaos, accepting a deal offered by a Daeomon possessed guest, service to the Dark Powers in exchange for protection from the serial killer murdering women in the slums. The death of two of their own led the rest of their girls to accept the same agreement. They and their employees that slowly undermined Gallius' defenses over the course of the next year, going so far as to corrupt the Northern Habitat's manager and continually send information to their masters in the incoming fleet. The Dark Powers demanded blood and so the cult began ritually killing their clientele only a week before the invasion using their influence to cover up the murders. As they were captured only hours before the invading Chaos fleet's surprise attack it is assumed they died alongside their cult when Gallius was destroyed. The "Indigo Killer" The perverted butcher that plagued the streets and alleyways. His real name has been withheld by officials so his only known title is his moniker gifted to him by the local newspapers. His first victim was taken in 142 M41 and was a lowly servant from the slums so an investigation seemed unnecessary. It was only after he claimed the lives of several more women in a similar fashion that it was considered finally worth looking into. It was discovered quickly by security forces that they were indeed chasing after a serial killer as they discovered his pattern. But he was able evade security forces with the utmost professionalism. It was uncanny how well he covered his tracks and many investigators working the case were curious as to whether or not this was the work of a cult instead of a single man. The first of the murders that gave him his names occurred almost two years later in early 144. It wasn't until a lone Arbites Officer gave his undivided attention to the case that the Killer was finally caught, helped by his quarry's increasingly reckless behavior. The lawman pursued the Killer through the dimly lit streets until they both entered the Indigo Heart. It was here they made their famous standoff. When he was finally brought to justice he was given a life sentence at the East Ridge prison on Kri-os. He would later cause havoc on the prison world during the riots that took place in in 145 M41. Anson Naedele Born in the hills of Toclus 085M41 to a family of folk artists he took up the family profession, adding photography to his skillset after being captivated by an old family photo. His talents earned him the attention of a wealthy investor who put his work on display. He would follow shortly thereafter, remaining on Gallius for more than twenty years,constantly working to improve his skills and branch out into other areas. He kept several multi skills artists on staff for custom jewelry work and was also known to employ Indigo Heart girls as artist models from time to time. It was also noted that the aging, almost grandfatherly man treated both his employees and customers with nothing but respect. He and his staff were among those killed in the attack, dying when the photo studio he owned was destroyed. Andirke Once the private doctor of a Rogue Trader he went into practice himself on Gallius, opening the Medicae Novum Hominum and serving mostly as its public face, only occasionally performing operations himself. He used only his first name, explaining that "An artist needs only one name as his work speaks for him." He was long suspected of illegal activity at best and Heresy at worst but was never formally charged with any wrongdoing, allowing him to continue his work For all of this though, he could not stop his own demise, he passed away of natural causes in 140M41 at age 225. Calistro Fulton Despite being a member of the Ordo Scriptorum of the Imperial Inquisition(working from the Blacksite Ironrest) he was still a man, subject to loneliness and depression. Upon a visit to Gallius where he was to buy a cache of ancient documents from a House Wahrheialte merchant he sought out the Indigo Heart, finding comfort with fellow Mazul native Laera Hessman(now best remembered for her role in the Indigo Killer Case) Like many others he was blind to the cult activity going on around him, due to his lack of investigative training, and remained so long after he returned home.He was only able to realize the truth after word of Gallius' destruction reached Mazul and The guilt at his failure would haunt him the rest of his short life. He died by his own hand only a couple of months later. Reeta Väisänen The rebellious daughter of a Fidea Tribal leader who ran away at age seventeen she scraped by for several years, doing odd jobs and staying in one ramshackle hotel room after another. She found her calling at age twenty one when a sympathetic hotel chef gave her food he would have to discard otherwise. From that moment on she dedicated herself to one goal- her own restuarant. While working as a cook and bartender at the Indigo Heart she earned enough money to leave that behind and open her eatery in the lobby of the Southern Habitat. She would not get to enjoy it long- she and all her guests were killed only two years later when Gallius was destroyed. Government It is unknown who oversaw the entire planet as no one in particular is known as the planetary governor but they were subservient to the Imperium. The managers and security forces seemed to be the ones running the place though but it has been theorized that the wealthy figure (or perhaps his heirs) that decided to turn the place into a luxury resort secretly ran things behind the curtain and used the ruse of a resort to capture political or economic adversaries. Current Status As of M41.999 the remains of the planet are orbiting Syprios and the sun of the Nerio System. There has been talk among the system's ultra rich of perhaps reconstructing an asteroid to turn into a New Gallius to give themselves a new place to vacation and a new way to get some more wealth. Effects On The System The rate of visitors has slowed down considerably for the Nerio System but many of the people on local planets are glad to see it gone due to the residents of Gallius often launching their garbage into the surrounding area. Quotes About Feel free to add your own! Notes Credit again goes to Anson7 on Deviantart for the character images, gave him a shoutout with the photo studio. Category:Kingslayer1 Category:Worlds Category:Nerio System Category:Destroyed